Chocolatebox of Yuffentine
by Mythika
Summary: Just a collection of Yuffentines stories I thought I'd share with y'all. Setting it as "complete" because I plan to upload stand-alone one shots. Rating may vary, but I won't write lemons. Though pretty obvious nods to their "private relations" may be given.
1. Like Romeo and Juliet

Welcome my fellow Yuffentiners! :D

Vincent and Yuffie were my first so called "OTP" and even after all these years my love for them didn't die a bit - though I see less and less fanfic (and fanart *cries*) of them. ´_`

So I decided to be brave and just upload some of mine. Maybe I'll get other shy writers to upload their stories too?! `:D

I hope you'll have fun! Reviews and favs are lovely, but I don't "need" them, per se. Meaning: don't feel pressured. But if you spot any mistakes I'd be forever grateful if you'd tell me! Criticism helps me to improve myself, so it'd be nice to hear your opinions.

Okay, I've talked enough - enjoy!

* * *

Rating: T

* * *

Disclaimer: Honestly. If I'd own FFVII or Vincent or Yuffie I'd already arrange for some game where they'd be canon, lol.

* * *

"We're like Romeo and Juliet." she said out of the blue, leaning forth on the armrest of his couch.

Vincent raised an eyebrow in question.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" he finally asked when she only crooked her head playfully while batting her eyelashes at him.

"I mean, my lovable Vinster," Yuffie continued, "that we are just like them: tragic!"

It wasn't like Yuffie's general behaviour made much sense to begin with – he stopped wondering about the countless nicknames she had given him over the years - but Vincent still managed to get confused by her sometimes.

"We are not," he said while turning back to his book again, "Romeo and Juliet."

"Well, duh! I know that we aren't them! We are _like_ them!"

A frown appeared on the gunner's face.

"We are not even lovers, Yuffie. How in the world did you come up with this comparison?"

Yuffie's eyes gleamed. _He took the bait!_ She pushed herself up on her arms and then whirled around the room.

"Because we are tragic, Vince!"

Vincent rolled his eyes.

" _Why_ are we tragic?" he asked, successfully playing into the ninja's scheme.

Yuffie turned her face back to the man sitting on the couch, sighing dramatically.

"My father forbids us from being together, that's why!"

He shook his head in wonder. "But we are not-"

But Yuffie cut him off before he could form a proper sentence:

"When he asked me if there was anyone I was interested in – given that I am now 23 years old and all – and I said it was you, he roared 'I won't give my daughter to anyone who is not from Wutai!' and all that jazz." Her tone didn't differ from any other nonchalant thing she might have said and he involuntarily raised both eyebrows.

"Why did you tell him that?"

The woman gave him a quizzical look. "Because he asked me?" she shrugged.

Vincent shook his head. "No, I mean, why did you lie to him about being interested in me?"

Surely it was just to mess with her father or to get him to stop asking, he thought. But still. The gunslinger got curious why she choose _him_ out of all people she could have chosen.

Yuffie blinked at him. "What do you mean? I didn't lie!"

"Yes, you did." he stood up, leaving his book where he had been sitting.

She shook her head angrily.

"You told him you were interested in me."

"Yeah." Yuffie gave an affirmative nod – clearly appalled by his slightly angered tone, "I did."

"…" he studied her face as he stepped closer to the small figure now right in front of him,

"Are you trying.. to convey your feelings of romantic interest on myself?"

As if this was what she had been waiting for, a grin spread over her face, showing her shiny teeth. "Maybe~ What do _you_ think, Vin-cent?" She clasped her hands together behind her back, took a step forward and looked up at him from under her eyelashes clearly waiting for an answer.

The answer didn't come verbally, but in a much better way than she could have hoped for.

Not taking being tempted easily, Vincent's arms snaked around her petite form, drawing her closer until their lips met in an unexpected kiss. Yuffie all but sighed against his lips as the sensation and satisfaction filled her whole being. _Finally_ , she thought, wrapping her arms around his neck drawing him even closer, _closer_ \- deepening the connection they already established - much his agreement.

When they broke their lover's embrace, he could not help but stare at the happiness that radiated from her sparkling grey eyes, that displayed on her swollen lips and tinted cheeks. And he realised then, that she was just as lost as he.

Perhaps they really were like Romeo and Juliet. Two unlikely lovers forever bound by a kiss who held more than anybody expected. Though, he prayed, their ending would be a different one.

* * *

And lastly: English is, in fact, my third language and I didn't have a proofreader for this. (A dear friend of mine did look it over - but not thoroughly.) So I ask of you to correct my spelling, strange usage of phrases and the like if you spot any. Thanks and until next update!


	2. Coffee

Heya again! :D

This was actually the story that made me think that I should be brave and just start/post a collection of oneshots.

I hope you enjoy. I'd be happy if you do. ^_^

* * *

Rating: T

* * *

Disclaimer: Again, FFVII and these lovely characters don't belong to me. *sniff*

* * *

"I brought you coffee, Vincent." the long haired woman who was clad in a white robe, smiled at him and handed him the beverage.

"O-Oh!" he stuttered in surprise, "Thank you, Lucretia.."

His hands reached out for the cup she offered and he could not help but smile.

 _She thought of me_ , he smiled down at the drink. It didn't matter that she added milk in it when he always drank it black. Lucretia Crescent thought of him.

That was enough.

It happened after that, that she often brought him a coffee along.

He started to grow accustomed to the taste and it reminded him of her, so he didn't mind at all; even if he sometimes missed the lovely aroma of his simple, bitter, black coffee.

-x-

"Vinnie!" her voice called out to him cheerily. He looked up to see the bouncy ninja approach him - along with two.. mugs?

Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Yuffie. Hello." he nodded at her as a greeting.

"Yeah, hi to you too, Mister Grumpy!" she grinned and held out one of the mugs to him, "Here ya go! A nice hot cup of coffee for you!"

Vincent accepted the coffee involuntary and blinked at the strange feeling it evoked inside his breast.

Familiar, yet.. different, he mused.

"Thank you, Yuffie."

The ninja beamed at him. "Yeah, I'm great, I know. Caring about my partner on the way of our mission - take that Cid! You won't get to call me a brat no more!" she took a sip of her coffee and threw her fist into the air in triumph.

Vincent couldn't help but chuckle at that.

 _Double negative, Yuffie._

He watched the ninja as she blabbered about the most strangest things when he put the hot mug to his lips. He half-froze when the lovely bitter smell reached his nose and he tasted black, rich coffee filling his mouth a second later.

He lowered his hand and stared at the liquid he had almost forgotten the true taste of. "This is black."

Yuffie blinked in surprise.

"Yeah. You prefer it without milk or sugar, don't you?"

"I-" he started but she cut him off: "Or did I misunderstand? Should I get you milk and sugar?"

She was already halfway on her way back to the kitchen of the WRO when he stopped her.

"No, Yuffie." he shook his head and almost smiled at her, "You are correct. I _do_ prefer my coffee black."

Her heart skipped a beat at the ghost of a smile on his lips. It was so genuine and she thought it made him even more attractive. Not that she'd ever tell anyone.

"But, tell me; how did you know? I don't remember drinking it black over the past few years." his voice didn't betray his slight astonishment.

The woman standing across from him swayed her cup with the remains of her drink and shrugged.

"It was just a feeling, ya know? You always had that emo frown on your face when you mixed it with milk."

Vincent hummed while thinking.

He figured that he could have done it subconsciously, as he always remembered his wrongdoings when he made himself the coffee he grew accustomed to because of 'her'.

Maybe it was time to let go of this habit - maybe it was finally okay.

He stuck his chin out from his cape and showed her an unhidden smile. "Thank you, Yuffie."

"O-Oh.." She put her lips on her cup again and pretended that there was still some of the overly sweet coffee in it. She only tasted the remains of sugar. "You're welcome…"

It was sweet.

* * *

I may be one of the few who don't hate Lucretia. I think that she cared about him in her own way too (maybe not _all_ that romantic-like like Vincent was feeling, but still), and I enjoy the idea that Yuffie has a fine nose for when something is troubling someone. Like she's shown at the beginning of DoC where she just _feels_ that something is wrong and is worrying about Vincent.

Also: I am surprised with myself. I let my friend look over it again, but as English is not her first language too, I am a little unsure about grammatical errors, lol.

But I wanna be brave and I love Yuffentine too much not to share anything about them at all.

The next chapter is already finished, so I'll be posting it the next days. :) Cid is in it too, so.. it will be rated M. XD Didn't want to write any curses and foul language as I am not really a fan of it, but it looked stupid with the censorship, so bear with me.


	3. To treat the one who's been shot

Ta-taaaah! :D Here I am again~

With the M rated story I promised! Man, I don't like cursing at all. XD""

Enjoy!

* * *

Rating: M (duh!)

* * *

Disclaimer: Noooo, FFVII is still not mine! No need to rub it in!

* * *

"NOOO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, taking a helpless fighting stance.

"You will not touch that damned wound!"

"Stop whining around, you brat! Behave like a fucking adult!" Cid retorted, stepping closer to her with his hands raised as if he were trying to calm a wild animal down. The ninja's back hit the wall and she cursed under her breath as she realized she was trapped.

Vincent sighed.

"Could the both of you kindly refrain from such a crude usage of words?"

"Shut up, Vince!" both of them said in unison, making the gunner almost roll his eyes. Almost.

Yuffie knew that she was playing a game she was bound to lose.

Not only had she been shot in the stomach and lost too much blood by the minute, no - she was also trapped between the wall and two strong ass men who were determined to help her by treating the gushing, painful wound of hers.

And it hurt. It hurt so damn much. She barely managed to stay conscious.

But the young fighter was too stubborn to let them remove the bullet. She had seen her men when they got one removed and each time she swore that she would never let herself get shot.

But alas. Being surrounded by at least 50 blasted terrorists did not play in her favor.

"Please, Yuffie." Vincent's low voice called her back to reality, "We have to treat you, or else the worst case might happen."

Her eyes narrowed at his words and she clicked her tongue.

Damn him! She knew he was right! But the mere _thought_ of someone touching her right now made each hair on her body stand up and a growl escape the back of her throat.

"I will fucking bite your hands off if any of you dares to come closer..!" she hissed.

"You nasty little brat! We try to save yer damn life and this is how you treat us!? That's it!" Cid spat out his cigarette and threw it on the floor, "I'm done playing nicely! Vincent!?"

The gunner nodded and in the blink of an eye they leaped up and caught her slightly trembling figure. She felt like screaming even more. These bastards! How dare they pin down a woman like herself on the dirty floor!?

"Lemme go, you dirty, sadistic asshats!"

Despite her loss of blood, the woman managed to throw her arms and legs around in a desperate attempt to stop them from treating her.

Cid snarled at her, caught her arms and pressed them into the muddy floor beneath her.

Vincent's brows furrowed.

Her struggling was not helping this situation at all.

This was not going to work if she wasn't willing. He needed to do something.

He gathered his thoughts and made up his mind. This might work.

"Yuffie."

He didn't raise his voice much, but as it had a natural baritone, she blinked and shifted her gaze from Cid to him.

The ninja knew this smooth, demanding tone. It meant he was serious.

And not only serious, but also determined to act on whatever train of thought he had had.

Cid rose an eyebrow at their strange behaviour and then Vincent kneeled down beside her head, bent down to her and whispered inaudible words right into her ear.

Cid let go of Yuffie in confusion as he saw her eyes shot open to a maximum.

Her cheeks flushed and she bit her bottom lip.

"You mean it?" she asked quietly, gazing up into his eyes longingly.

He nodded. "Yes."

She contemplated for a moment while gnawing at her bottom lip. After not as much as a few seconds she let her limbs fall loose beside herself and sighed.

Her eyes flickered to Cid's and then back at Vincent's.

"You promised! No taking back later!"

"Of course not. I stay to my words. So you make sure to hold up to your part of our bargain, Yuffie."

She let out a groan and pulled her clothes away from her stomach, revealing the ugly wound underneath.

The pilot huffed inspecting the marred flesh while the other man went to pick up the first aid kit.

Cid wondered what the hell Vincent had told the girl to make her this obedient and this.. flustered.

But whatever he might want to ask wasn't to be answered by Yuffie for she stubbornly avoided meeting the eyes of the older man.

As the ex-turk returned, Cid decided to mind his own business until he could ask him later. He wouldn't get anything out from Yuffie anyways.

After the bullet was removed and a Cure cast on her, Yuffie struggled to stay awake for some time, only to drop into a deep slumber half a hour later.

Vincent and Cid tidied themself up and after they - meaning Cid - called Reeve to tell him what had transpired, the pilot finally spoke up.

"So, Valentine." he started off, leaned back on a rock and lit a new cigarette, "What the hell've ya told the kid?"

One ebony eyebrow rose in question.

"Don't gimme that look! You know _exactly_ what I mean!" he half-barked.

The gunner contemplated and after another moment he spoke.

"I.. only told her what she wanted to hear me say."

Red eyes wandered to the sleeping form only a few feet away.

Cid huffed.

"You damned pervert."

The gunslinger blinked at the unspoken accusation.

"Are you implying that I said something improper to her, Highwind?"

"FUCKING YES I DO, VINCENT!" he said angrily, puffing smoke out of his nose like an angry dragon.

Vincent only smirked slightly at the blonde's overprotective feelings towards the young woman.

"Well.. You will never know."

* * *

I decided that I'll let ya'll correct my spelling in case there needs to be some correcting done. XD

Because my friend said she'd gladly be my proofreader and I thought I just might turn her into one of us this way. *snickers*

P.s.: What do _you_ think Vincent told Yuffie? XD


	4. Stop telling lies, Vince!

Hello again, my lovelies! X3

I want to say thank you for your reviews, because they honestly make my day! x33 You got me smiling like an idiot at work when I thought about them. XD

* * *

Rating: T, maybe? I guess?

* * *

Disclaimer: Nope. I checked. Not mine.

* * *

"Hey, tell me a lie!"

He looked up from his book.  
"A lie?"

"Yes, duh! A lie!"

"What for?"  
"It's a game, you idiot! Isn't it obvious?"

"What? You mad?"  
"Speak in whole sentences, please."  
"ARE you mad, dear old man?"I batted my eyelashes.

He sighed.  
"I won't play any games with you in my whole life ever again, Yuffie. You know why."  
He stood up and walked away.  
"You suck, Vinnie! You S-U-C-K"

There he left me. All alone in the living room of his dang big house.

I let myself fall back into his couch.  
"Just a simple, simple game! It's not as if something where to happen!" I shouted.  
And then I listened closely.  
I couldn't hear a thing from him. Not even his silence.  
He didn't even ' _dotdotdot_ ' for me, that jerk!

"The fire wasn't my fault, you know!" I shouted once again.

Still nothing.  
"Oh c'mon!" I jumped up, "The weasel was the one at fault and you know that!"

"... Vince?"  
I walked out of the room nervously. My feet dragged me upstairs and I made my way to the left then. I peeked into the room with the two beds. Then into the one with the botanic stuff and the one with the safe.

"You.. You didn't go down there, did you?" I asked in a whisper. My gaze drifted to the creepy room he sleeps in.  
A chuckle then reached my ears. It came from the right side of the house. The room at the end of the hallway to be exact. The one just beside his creepy bedroom. I almost dashed into the room. Vince stood at the tables and sorted out papers. Or so it seemed.  
"Gosh!" I moaned, "You KNOW I **hate** to go downstairs there alone!"  
I grabbed one of the violet chairs that stood beside the windows and sat down.

"You do?" he asked with a hint of laughter in his voice.  
"... Did you just.. _smirk?_ " I hissed.  
"I would never." he stated.  
"You're an idiot, Vinnie. I hate you."  
"No, you do not." he chuckled again.

"Ohh?" I grimaced playfully and crossed my legs, "How come you, of all people, know how I feel about you?"

"When you are angry with me, you do not call me by nicknames. That is why."  
"Oh puuuh-lease! I don't do stuff like that!"  
"You do. Did you never notice?" he finally turned to me and when his eyes met mine, I knew he wasn't joking.  
"..." I was silent for a moment, thinking.  
Then my mouth went open on his own.  
"Dang...!"

He gave me the smallest smile and put the papers back in their place.  
"Hey!" I said, "When did you notice that?"

"Some time ago. After the Deepground incidents, if I remember correctly."

I eyed him disbelievingly.  
"Well then. Vincent, I hate you."

"I hate you too, Yuffie."

I smiled brightly at him.  
"And? Did it hurt? Is there any fire?"

"That, we will see..." he smiled as he walked past me.  
"The weasel said he won't come by anymore! You scared him!" I explained as I followed behind.

"I believe that's is for his best."  
"He he!" I smiled.

"But Vince, you know what?"  
"Hn?"  
"You suck at lying."  
"You too."  
"Well that sucks. Hearing from you."  
"Why do you keep saying "suck" as if you knew no other vocabulary?"  
I tilted my head and grinned cheekily at him.  
"Because _you_ are a blood suckin' vampire, of course!"  
"... I should not ask what I do not want to hear an answer for." he sighed amused.  
We reached the bottom of the stairs and he lead the way back into the living room.

"And I do _not_ suck at lying! I could lie to you all day and you wouldn't know!"  
"You believe so?"  
"Yes, stupid!"

"Ohhh, I get it! You don't believe me! Okay, then! For example, the weasel is, in truth, _not_ scared of you! I just said it because I know how _badass_ you feel when someone is scared of you!"  
One eyebrow of his went up.

"See that coming?"  
"Yuffie, speak in full sentences, please."  
I grunted.  
"Did you see that coming, my beloved, blood sucking, smexy vampire?" I sing-sang.

"Did you just-"

"Ha! You did not!"

"So please; just don't lie anymore, okay? It's depressing." I sighed dramatically as I jumped at the couch and made myself comfortable.  
He took a seat across from me and looked outside the window.

"I'll tell you one more lie.." I whispered playfully.  
He looked at me without turning his head to me.  
"I hate your lips. They're like ice. I mean, they look like ice. I bet kissing them would feel like liking on a lantern in winter. You just brush them lightly and then you're stuck _in forever!_ Jup. I really hate your lips."  
"... That was more than one lie, Yuffie." I gave him a wry smile.  
"I would never, never, ever want to kiss you!"

"So?"  
"... I will not stand up and do as you want just because you try to provoke me." I gave him a death glare. Well, the one I trained doing by researching _his_ death glares.  
But I think he's immune. He just turned his head at me and waited patiently.

"You are making strange faces, Yuffie. Are you alright?"  
"... Heh. But you know what? I really hate that I can't make you do as I please!"  
"I know that."

He smiled at me and still gave me the 'I'm waiting.'-look.  
So I got off the stupid couch and jumped, like the awesome ninja I am, into his lap.  
"There was a time I could read _you_ like a book. And now it's like that? Vin-Vin, you suck. Seriously. You suck. Stop doing this mind reading stuff on me! You're not a ninja!" He chuckled.  
"No, I mean it! See what you're doing to me?! I just had to take this sexy butt up by myself!" My poor, poor butt.  
"I am terribly sorry for making you take such a sacrifice."  
"Oh, you better be!"

"I am. I assure you."  
I stared at him before I opened my mouth again.  
"... You suck sooooooo much at lying!"  
"I am sorry." he smiled.

"Hm!" I snorted, "And now?" He gave me an asking expression.  
"Well, Vince, we both know... uh... you know.. that there's _something_ between us. And I just wanna, you know, kiss that stupid lips of yours 'til they're sore!"

"You want to kiss me until my lips are sore? That seems a bit aggressive to me, Yuffie."  
Frustration hit me like a rock the size of Barret.

"Oh Vinnie! If I were to kiss you, I wouldn't want to do it like some parents would kiss their kids! I meant, umm.. oh c'mon! I know that you know what I mean! Kiss you like there's no tomorrow!"

"... Would you actually dare to do so, ... Yuffie?"  
His low voice didn't seem at least pleased. He was _really_ asking if I would dare.  
And it seemed that, if I _would_ dare, he would shoot me.  
That didin't seem fair to me.

I was silent for awhile and then I just boldly swung my arms around his neck.  
His eyes widened at my actions.  
"I know you want me to kiss you as badly as I want! Gosh, Vinnie..! Just... give me the permission already!"

"..."  
I let out a long sigh.  
"I won't rape you or anything after a simple kiss, Vince!"  
If he wouldn't be King Emo (who doesn't show emotions) he would have choked from shock at my words. Though I saw his eyelids twitch slightly.

"It's been like this for what? Half a year now? Dude, I'm freakin' sitting on your lap and you don't seem to be the least displeased by it!"

"..."  
He avoided my piercing stare and he even tried to shove me away. But my grip around his neck just tightened.  
"Don't back away now, Vincent! I'll be damn much angry if you do! I will be haunting you in your blood sucking dreams!"

He lifted his head slowly and sighed in defeat. "I will not kiss you, Yuffie." he said slowly.  
I smirked. I won. I could nearly grab the trophy, who was - in this case - Vincent Valentine himself.

"And if _I_ do it?"

"..."  
I closed my eyes and when I was just a few inches away from him I stopped and kissed his cheek instead.  
I grinned. And my grin spread even more as Vinnie's face showed me the most impressive mix of emotions of shock and disappointment.

I was laughing when I got off of him.  
Then, I gave him a wink as I swung my seductive hips outta the room.

"You just gave me the permission, Vin-Vin! Remember that!"

30 minutes later I lay down in the bed I slept in for the past three days. One of the beds on the first floor. My super ninja skills informed me that someone's very light footsteps were approaching the room. I smiled and turned to lay on my side, eyes still closed while I hummed internally.

"Yes, Vinnie?" I asked smiling.  
"I can not let that slip, Yuffie." My eyes opened and I fixed his as soon as I found them.  
"Are you trying to threaten me?"

"..."  
"Well?" He let out a long sigh and walked right beside the bed.  
"Stand up." he ordered me. I shifted and patted beside me.  
"Wouldn't it be better if you sit down beside me? I don't wanna get up."

I was so comfy right now.  
"Yuffie." he growled then. I moaned and sat up. " _Stand_ up, Yuffie."  
"Meh, Vince, chill." I sighed and stood up, "What now?"

"End what you started."  
I blinked. "What?"  
"I.. want you to kiss me." My smile grew into a smirk.  
"So... you admit that you want me to kiss you passionately?"

He turned his stare away. "I will not say something like that." I poked him into his stomach.

"You're like a big, grumpy baby, Vinnie" I laughed before I pulled him down to me by his collar. My eyes fixed his lips. They opened in light surprise.  
"You.. have beautiful lips, Vince. I yearned for them a long time now, you know.." As my eyes wandered to look into his, I bit my bottom lip.

"I fell in love with you like, three years ago, okay? I never thought you would return my feelings. I want _you_ to kiss _me._ Just to make sure I'm not imagining things."  
His eyes, as red as burning fire, shut down just before he grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer. My heartbeat fastened as he held me close.  
"You know that I am exceedingly bad at expressing myself... And yet you drive me into doing what I never wanted to do in my whole life..."  
I tiptoed and he sighed as the distance between us slowly closed, until his lips were locked with mine in a chaste kiss. It turned more greedy soon after.

I felt electricity and knew, Vince felt it too. And we let it gladly occupy our thoughts.

After what seemed like five minutes, we parted and I smiled at him breathlessly.  
He smiled back at me and caressed my cheek.  
"You're a pretty good kisser, Vin-Vin! But I hoped we would end up on that bed behind me."

"Ha ha! I was joking, Vince!" I laughed hearty, "Before you can take this chick into your bed for some activities, you need to marry her! I am a decent woman after all!"

He gave me a warm smile. "You're impossible."

* * *

 **I had a proofreader for this one!** :D Because this is from a couple of years ago, when I still had more contact to a deary of mine who also posts her works here. (Go check her (Nagareboshi Star) out, her writing is great!) This prolly is around 4-6 years old, lol. But I planned to upload it one fine day. XD And that day is today!

When I wrote this, I looked into screenshots of FFVII and Crisis Core to get it as accurate as possible. I still remember the searching. XD

P.s.: I still try to understand how to post something on . :D I usually put in more spaces so it's easier to read... Will have to look up some tutorials, I guess. *shrugs*


	5. Poetry

Hello there (General Kenobi)!

I have returned with another thingy I did! :D (Wow, who would have thought!)

* * *

Rating: M (just to be save, bc it is highly suggestive? i think i can say it like that.)

* * *

Disclaimer: A good friend of mine is going to visit Japan in around three months and I asked him to bring me a figurine of Vincent if he finds one. If FFVII were mine, I wouldn't need to ask him to get me one.

* * *

He had found a rather peculiar worn-out book in the mansion.

It was stuffed deep into the cushions of the couch Yuffie practically resided in.

There were blankets and pillows and sometimes even socks all over the baroque-esque chattels. He preferred the armchair himself, so he did not bother to come close to (what Yuffie had claimed) her terrain. But a man, even one in love such as Vincent, could only tolerate this much.

So he had heaved a sigh and started to clean up at least a little of her mess.

That is when he had found it.

He skipped through the pages and recognized Yuffie's unique handwriting - messy and fast; but you could see that she was schooled in calligraphy once.

His head shook in amusement and the corners of his mouth lifted momentarily.

What was this? Some kind of diary?

Red eyes flew over the written and his eyebrows rose when he found out it was... poetry.

Yuffie didn't seem like the person who enjoyed reading; and writing even less.

Thusly Vincent's curiosity was fed - he stopped cleaning up and sat down, book in one hand, Yuffie's Chocobo plush in the other, and started to read.

He was intrigued. It.. was good.

The ninja's words fell right into place and made a symphony that was simply pleasing to one's mind. Vincent smiled: "Who would have thought."

Once started, the gunman couldn't seem to stop. Maybe it was because these were Yuffie's thoughts written in poetic form.

She had been writing about Wutai, their adventures when they chased after Sephiroth, later when they helped Cloud defeat Sephiroth again and about how she helped Vincent with Deepground and realized that she had fallen for the gunner. She was so flustered, he recalled.

Vincent smiled at the innocence and surprise he could read out of her poetry around this _particular_ aforementioned time.

But as he read on, however, the poetry on her pages grew considerably less innocent.

They were... outright lewd.

Beautifully written, lascivious, lewd poetry.

His eyes widened whilst he read on and felt heat rush into his face, as well as into other parts of his body.

She wrote how it felt when he dominated her in their most private moments; how his skin felt under her fingers and how he made everything burn.

Vincent's mouth went dry and his body felt like it started to burn up literally.

His head snapped up when he heard the door open and stuffed the book back where he had found it.

"Heeeya, Vinnie!" her voice chirmed through the halls, "Your favourite ninja is back!"

She dropped whatever she had bought on the market onto the floor unceremoniously and started to look for the gunslinger.

Vincent gulped and tried to collect himself before his lover found him. This newfound information on Yuffie had shaken him quite a bit and his hormones reacted to the memories her poetry had awoken. But Vincent remembered his training as a Turk and managed to find his composure right before the ninja burst through the door.

"Welcome home, Yuffie." he greeted her and smiled.

"I missed ya!" she whined and jumped right into his arms to place kisses on every part of his face she could reach.

 _She was too close._ He took a deep breath and placed his lips close to her cheek without really kissing her.

"Me too." he only managed to whisper and Yuffie couldn't help but shudder when his deep voice wafted against her neck.

Vincent of course noticed and remembered a passage in one of her poems. She loved it when he whispered against her neck.

The gunner bit back a smirk and reckoned he could use the acquired knowledge for something else than unwanted thoughts.

His mind then wandered about the poetry and looked for more information on how to make the ninja lose herself.

Vincent felt great; full of confidence and pride for how Yuffie recently had this overly sated look on her face after their love-making.

When she went out, took a nap, or was differently engaged for a bit longer, he silently went to read and gather new information in her book. He made mental notes and grinned to himself when he found new poetry about their nights (or days - he had plenty things to test after all) together.

"Vince," she sighed when he began to place kisses along her jawline, "What the heck is wrong with you lately?"

He dared to bite her neck lightly and she yelped up.

"I fear, I know not what you speak of, Yuffie."

"You-" she half-barked half-wailed, "Your libido or whatever it's called is so-"

Vincent's fingers found the hem of her top and played with it; she lost her train of thought immediately. Like hell he would confess reading indecent poetry.

But his male ego soared at her plain astonishment.

And today, a couple of weeks after he had made it a habit to read her thoughts whenever given the chance, he made himself a coffee and sat down with the book again while Yuffie took one of her endless baths.

There were new rhymes on Marlene and Denzel, snippets of the people on the market and of course his favourite: the ones _he_ inspired her to.

He flipped the pages while smiling, taking a sip of his drink and nearly choked on it when he skipped to the last page.

" _I know you read my poetry._ _"_ There was heart behind it.

* * *

I switched departments at work and now I'm busy _all_ the time. Can't write in my spare time in-between work like before. It's sad. :(

My therapist said I should organize my hobbies more so I can _actually do_ some of them - I am trying now. Hope it works, lol.

Oh, and I had a sweetheart mutal from tumblr help me. :)

She goes by "pockypuck" there (she posts nice stuff, follow her!) and offered me advice to which I'm very thankful. x3  
She also wrote one sentence here I dared to steal and copy-paste, bc all of _my_ sentences sounded stupid. XD


End file.
